candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 713
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 71 | previous = 712 | prevtype = Order | next = 714 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 713 is the third level in Boneyard Bonanza and the 308th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 1 double jelly square and score at least 10,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There is only one double jelly in this level, but all five sugar keys must be collected before it can be destroyed. *There are 20 four and five-layer icings. *Six colours can make it hard to reach the sugar keys. *The jelly is worth 2,000 points (1 double jelly x 2,000 points per double jelly = 2,000 points). Hence, an additional 8,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Destroy the icings to open up the board. Take advantage of the wrapped candies in marmalade to reach for ones at the bottom. *Use the conveyor belt to plan your moves appropriately. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Insanely hard *' difficulty:' Insanely Hard 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The double jelly is worth 2,000 points. Hence, an additional 148,000 points for two stars and an additional 298,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With only one double jelly, it is almost impossible to create huge point cascades. Moreover, it is protected by icings and sugar keys, making it impossible to create huge point cascades. *The two star and three star target scores are so high that even if boosters are used to complete the level and that 0 moves are spent, a maximum of 140,400 points can be obtained from the jelly fishes (45 moves x 3,120 points per move = 140,400 points). On Facebook, the jelly fishes are nerfed which means that not much points are awarded from them. **In practice, so many moves are required just to clear the blockers and get the sugar keys that there are very few moves left for sugar crush. Trivia *This level, along with level 135, level 699, and Dreamworld level 276, has been redesigned three times, the most out of any level in the game. *This is the second level to have only one double jelly (the first being level 172). However, this used to have two double jellies. *This level used to be easy to earn two and three stars due to the invisible bomb dispensers at columns 2, 4, 6, and 8. The removal of these invisible bomb dispensers makes it insanely hard to earn two and three stars. **Receiving this level on a mystery quest restricts the ability to proceed to the next episode. This is because the player needs to get 2-star target score (150,000 points) to pass. The only ways to pass this situation are to either pay for tickets or wait for Tooth Fairy to help the player pass it. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Boneyard Bonanza levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars